Shuttle Envy
by Sailor Seraphim
Summary: Written for the "101 ways to snog en route to a colony" challenge. When you have five healthy teenaged boys on one long shuttle ride together, things are bound to get interesting! Just don't insult your pilot. (multiple yaoi pairings)


Author: Sailor Seraphim   
Word Count: 707  
Pairing: Quatre/Trowa, Heero/Wufei/Duo, Duo/Shuttle  
Warnings: threesomes, male pride, a lonely shuttle  
Title: Shuttle Envy  
  
Notes: Yup, I wrote this for the "101 ways to Snog en route to a colony" fic-challenge. It will be archived here: http://happyfangirl.org/snogs/index.htm and probably on my FF.net account and my homepage. This one is just insane. I had to give love to my favorite threesome, and the way Duo acts... well... have you ever seen guys who really love their cars? I have. This is for them. ^_^;;  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
When you were in a private shuttle, broadcasting that it was registered to Winner Enterprises, Incorporated, and the manifesto said that it was actually CARRYING the wealthy heir and President himself, there wasn't much to do but watch the other transports on the runway and in the shipping lanes scrabbling to get out of your way. Duo sighed as he set the controls to autopilot. The route was so well traveled and marked that after the initial takeoff, there wasn't much he had to do. Stretching, Duo pulled himself out of the pilot's seat, working his way to the main cabin where everyone else was.  
  
Opening the door from the cockpit, Duo froze, admiring the sight before him. Quatre had climbed out of his seat and was now perched in Trowa's lap, hungrily kissing the green-eyed boy. It was obvious that Trowa wasn't adverse to the situation, since his hands were currently working underneath the blonde's shirt. Turning, Duo witnessed a similar act occurring where Wufei and Heero were sitting. While they were not in each other's laps, they had pulled up the armrest between their seats, and the two Asians seemed to be trying to devour each other whole.  
  
"Damn..." Duo complained mildly, "I leave for five minutes to make sure we don't crash into an asteroid or commuter shuttle or something, and this is the thanks I get. You guys start without me."  
  
Wufei pulled away from Heero, licking his lips as they separated. Then he turned his jet-black gaze at Duo. The American was leaning in the threshold, his shoulder propped against the doorframe and his arms crossed. He was the picture of detachment.   
  
"Well, you don't seem too disturbed by it," the Chinese boy remarked.   
  
Quatre took this opportunity to grab Trowa's hands before they journeyed further south. Looking up he asked, "Duo? Are you sure it's safe to leave the ship alone like this?"  
  
Duo took on an affronted air, one hand coming up to his chest. "Quatre! You wound me! You think that I don't know how to set the autopilot for a perfectly straight course, when everyone on the damn planet knows you're here?"  
  
Heero just snorted, twisting a lock of Wufei's hair through his fingers. "We may trust you to pilot, but we don't trust the ship."  
  
This time Duo turned to the Japanese boy, his eyes as sharp as chips of amethyst. "I did *not* just hear you insult my shuttle."  
  
Trowa joined in on the banter, hands still on Quatre's hips. "The last time we were here, the engine overheated and she was in dry-dock."  
  
Duo humphed, throwing his nose into the air. "I fixed that. And it wasn't my Baby's fault... it was those shoddy Maguanac parts."   
  
"Hey!" Quatre interrupted.   
  
Ignoring the blonde, Duo cooed to the shuttle, "Aww... Baby, they don't know what they're talking about. Don't listen to them. You know your Daddy takes good care of you, don't you?"   
  
Then the braided boy plastered himself against the door, his slim fingers running up and down the frame. He started swiveling his hips suggestively against the wall, and pressed a kiss against the metal. "Yeah, Baby... I know what you need. Your Daddy takes good care of you."  
  
Everyone laughed at Duo's antics and finally Wufei grumbled and reached out, grabbing Duo by the braid and pulling him away from the wall and onto his lap.   
  
"Idiot, don't waste yourself on something that can't kiss back."   
  
Then he pressed his lips forcefully against Duo's, warming them from where they had been made cold by the metal. The braided boy laughed and deepened the kiss, his tongue darting in to stroke Wufei's palate and making the ebony-haired boy shiver deliciously. Watching the two boys make out, Heero finally leaned in and the three shared a delightful kiss, all three of their tongues tangling with each other, their hands wandering over familiar bodies, their breaths and passions mixing together.  
  
"I think we're getting left behind," Quatre commented mildly. Then he grabbed Trowa's collar in his hands and kissed the other boy again.  
  
Soon, all five boys were engaged in pursuits of the more physical sort.  
  
The shuttle was very lonely.   
  
But it had a good view.  
  
  
  
  
  
-- owari -- 


End file.
